Soy estúpida
by Zarite
Summary: /Spoiler/Tres capítulos/¿Qué nos hace pensar que somos únicos? ¿Qué es lo que nos lleva a la ignorancia a lo referente al amor?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**S**oy estúpida.

No lo soporto. En serio. ¿Cómo pude enamorare de él siquiera? ¿Qué le vi?

Ahora mismo no lo soporto, no y no. Muerdo mi labio con fuerza y hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

_Idiota_ pienso furiosa y dolida.

Entrecierro la mirada en la nada, aunque me duela admitirlo si él viniese ahora mismo pidiendo una disculpas se las daría y eso es lo más me molesta. Le estaría perdonando su traición, su falta de lealtad.

Me duele, en verdad duele pensar en él, duele imaginar que estarían haciendo ahora, duele pensar que estarían sintiendo, diciéndose.

Muerdo con más fuerza mi labio y temo que empiece a sangrar, aunque si lo hace no me importaría.

…

Miro a Yamamoto de reojo, está sonriéndole a él. No sonreirías así Yamamoto si supieras lo que me hizo pienso apretando mi puño, giro el rostro en dirección opuesta cuando Tsuna me mira a los ojos sonriendo delicadamente.

¿Cómo puede sonreírme así después de su traición?

Relajo mi puño y me acerco a Gokudera Hayato, le sonrió con algo de hipocresía.

―¡Gokudera-kun~! ―ronroneo. El italiano da media vuelta con velocidad, pensado que es una ilusión o algo similar, me evalúa con su mirada fría antes de torcer los labios en una sonrisa despectiva.

―Estúpida mujer. ―ladra, yo sonrió con más ganas. Después de todo Hayato pienso, no me vendría mal tus insultos, tal vez despierten algo de mí y me hagan ver que si soy estúpida.

Me acerco más a él hasta su boca casi roza mi frente, alzo la mirada y siento su aliento, un poco más… un poco más, págalo con su moneda gime una parte de mí, pero yo me aparto sutilmente del guardián de la Tormenta y le agarro la mano.

―Haru vio una pastelería nueva Gokudera-kun~―canturreo. Gokudera tensa los músculos de su rostro, mira mi mano que aprieta la suya y abre la boca.

―¿Ha?

Y yo me siento como una tonta, después de todo estoy haciendo el peor ridículo de mi vida delante de la persona que amo y me traiciono.

Me paro y él se para, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, él esta evaluándome, pensando que me paso, porque actuó de forma tan cínica con él.

―Escúpelo. ―ladra frunciéndome el ceño.

Suelto su mano como si quemara, mi vista se fija más allá de los escaparates, de los libros, de las ropas.

―Haru solo quería pasar tiempo con Gokudera-kun―miento, él lo sabe, porque sus ojos se entrecierran milímetros, tensa la boca en una línea tensa y me pone una mano en mi hombro, baja su boca hasta mi oreja y susurra.

― ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos mujer estúpida? ―pregunta en un murmullo.

Se aleja de mi oreja y pone una sonrisa casi de prepotencia al ver, saber y confirmar que mi carcasa _de no pasa nada_ se rompe en sus narices.

Entonces hago lo más estúpido de toda mi existencia. Cojo su mano entre las mías, luego la suelto y me tiro a su cuello, entierro mi rostro en su pecho y grito a todo pulmón, importándome un bledo que él esté aquí.

―¡Te amo Gokudera!

Ah, sí Gokudera, soy estúpida. La más estúpida del mundo.

…

Me echo en mi cama, me escondo entre las colchas, sabanas y almohadas. No quiero salir nunca de casa, quiero quedarme siempre en mi habitación.

Mientras me escondo de la humanidad, alejándome paso a paso de mis amigos, padres y demás pienso que tal vez soy demasiado confiable con la gente.

¿Confió demasiado en ellos? ¿Qué me hizo confiar en Tsuna? ¿El qué?

Aprieto mi rostro en la almohada y sin proponérmelo lloro, como aquella vez, o como la de hace días atrás.

Mierda, soy la mujer más patética y estúpida del mundo. Debería ver una matricula para esto, seguramente lo ganaría.

Mi móvil empieza a sonar, yo doy un suspiro y lo cojo.

_Tsuna_.

La última persona que quiero ver o escuchar. Apago el móvil y miro el techo.

¿Qué me hizo mentir? ¿Qué me hizo hacer una confesión tan tonta y ridícula?

Oh sí, Tsunayoshi Sawada y su maldito amor hacia Kyoko después de hacerme soñar que tal vez habría algo entre nosotros.

Porque yo sé que había algo, después de todo dudo que Tsuna bese a sus amigas o que intentara hacer el amor con ellas.

Recuerdo como Tsuna una vez intento llegar más allá de unos simples beso, fue tan ridículo y a la vez algo lindo.

Ese rostro ruborizado, ese aliento pesado y entrecortado. Era demasiado maravillo, pero la magia hizo _plof_ cuando recibió una llamada de Kyoko.

El mundo a veces puede ser cruel mandándonos como enemigos a nuestras mejores amigas, difícil de odiarlas y tenerlas resentimientos. Sé que no es la culpa de Kyoko que Tsuna este enamorado de ella, pero ella tiene la culpa en darle esperanzas aun viendo que yo siento algo por él.

…

Siento las miradas de todos los guardianes a excepción de Hibari en mi nuca. Suspiro con pesadez y traslado con aburrimiento mis pies a lado de Sasagawa.

―Ryohei. ―saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, el guardián del Sol sonríe forzosamente, alza la mano y la mueva para luego soltar un comentario.

―Haru-chan. ―mismo tono apático que Hibari Kyouya, aunque es imposible que Hibari diga a alguien el _chan_.

Yo cabeceo y miro a Reborn-chan, que sonríe bajo las alas de su sombrero negro, me mira con esos enormes ojos negros y su cuerpo pequeño esta alerta. A pesar de haber pasado diez años sigue siendo un bebé, difícil de entender. Nadie quiere torcer el brazo en decir el porqué.

―Haru. ―y si, ese es el tono que utiliza Tsunayoshi cuando esta cabreado, lento suave y forzado. Yo giro y lo miro.

―Tsuna-san.

Nos miramos, yo elevo los labios en una sonrisa mientras que él me frunce las cejas.

¿Duele verdad Tsuna? ¿Duele saber que eres tú el traicionado en vez de yo?

Veo por el rabillo que entra Gokudera, sonrió entre dientes y me levantó.

―¡Gokudera-kun~! ―grito con júbilo. El guardián me manda una mirada acida antes de sentarse a lado de un desanimado y tal vez depresivo Tsunayoshi. Yo hago un falso mohín.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo tengo actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que cambie? ¿Por qué no cambian ellos? ¿Por qué Tsuna no lo hace?

Mis manos tiemblan en la mesa, siento la mirada de Sasagawa, yo le miro y le sonrió.

―Tengo frio. ―miento. El boxeador asiente más no dice nada. Sé que él estará siempre de lado de su pequeña hermana, pero por una vez en mi vida desearía que alguien se la jugara por mí, que alguien dijera _estoy de parte Haru_. Pero nada de eso pasa en la reunión, el aire es tan tenso que dudo que un cuchillo pueda atravesarlo.

Siento la garganta reseca, veo de reojo una mesa llena de botellas de alcohol, vino, coñac y más variaciones, me levanto por inercia y cojo la copa más grande, la lleno a tope y lo tomo de un trago, luego vuelvo a llenarla.

―Haru. ―amonesta alguien detrás de mí.

Dejo la copa reposar en mis labios antes de dar un trago otra vez, alguien me hace girar y hace que mi cabeza se golpee contra la pared.

Yamamoto. El fiel Yamamoto Takeshi que no puede estar quieto viendo como otros se auto destruyen. Finjo una sonrisa culpable en los labios, pero él no se lo traga, me conocen demasiado bien.

―Yamamoto-kun~

―Sal de esta reunión mujer estúpida. ―comenta con seriedad Gokudera.

Ah, Gokudera. Hieren tus palabras pero me alegro que tú seas el único sincero de esta maldita sala de reuniones. Encojo los hombros y luego me vuelvo a tomar la copa, la dejo en la mesa y asiento.

―Que os aproveche, _mafiosos-kun~_

Todos se estremecen. Saben, lo saben maldita sea, son unos mafiosos y nada cambiara.

…

Siento el viento acariciar mis cabellos, respiro con tranquilidad mientras me echo en la banca del parque, no me importaría morir viendo este parque, es hermoso, pequeño pero hermoso. Sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

¿Qué nos hace pensar que somos únicos? ¿Qué es lo que nos lleva a la ignorancia a lo referente al amor? ¿Por qué no dudamos de esa persona especial? ¿Erramos en ponerlo en un altar?

…

Empiezo a caminar por el parque, el viento ceso pero el frio lo reemplazo, estoy ligeramente abrigada, solo con una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos y mis zapatillas.

Ahora que recuerdo, no he cambiado nada a la hora de vestirme, sigo siendo la misma en eso, pero en mi interior hay un remolino que come poco a poco mi mente.

―Haru.

Antes de darme la vuelta sé de quién es esa voz. Giro poco a poco pero él se impacienta y me coge de mi brazo. Quema.

Su toque quema en lo más hondo de mí.

Cuando mis ojos paran en los suyos siento ganas de llorar.

―Tsuna.

Ah, desearía que las lágrimas parasen de una vez, pero no, Tsuna alza la mano y acaricia mi mejilla húmeda.

―Pensé que estabas con Kyoko-chan~ ―sonrió de medio lado cuando él abre los ojos sorprendido. ―Ah Tsuna-san. ―me burlo ligeramente antes de sacudir la cabeza y apartarme de su caricia, sus ojos se estrechan y rebelan confusión.

―No quería hacerte daño. ―dice con suavidad, bajando la mano hasta sus bolsillos de su abrigo, muerde su labio y luego suspira.

A pesar de ser un mafioso Tsuna, sigues teniendo esa parte amable, pienso.

―Pero lo hiciste. ―afirmo con tranquilidad, llevo mi mano hasta su pecho y apretó ligeramente el abrigo entre mi puño. ―Este corazón no miente, amas a Kyoko.

Entonces Tsuna saca las manos del bolsillo y envuelve mi puño contra sus manos. Quema, quema.

Me sacudo con rapidez y alzo la barbilla.

―Bésame. ―pido.

Tsuna asiente y me besa con suavidad, enreda sus manos en mi pelo y siento que vuelo, llego hasta la cima y para mi horror el paisaje que cree en mi mente no es lo que me espera, solo es soledad.

Me separo con lentitud de él y sonrió brevemente.

―Creo que esto es un adiós. ―digo, él asiente. ―Ah, pero seguiré yendo a las reuniones. Después de todo… ―mis labios se ensanchan como las sonrisas del príncipe de Varia. ―… ya estoy sucia.

Tsunayoshi baja los parpados pero no hace amago de borrar de mi boca la verdad. He matado, por él, he sacrificado mi vida por él, he perdido a mis padres por él, he recibido odio de mis padres por él, he cambiado por él.

Todo por él.

―Lo de Gokudera-kun…―balbucea.

―Solo quería sentirme amada una vez más, Tsuna. ―suspiro y mi aliento se congela por el frio, achico mis ojos concentrándome en no tener que pedir ayuda, en no tiritar y que él me vea débil y se apiade de mí, porque sé que Tsuna me envolverá en sus brazos si me ve débil, es de esas personas que le puedes decir que la odias pero él seguirá intentando meterse en tu corazón y cuando menos lo notes te darás cuenta de que lo quieres más que tu patética vida. ―Pero Gokudera-kun no es idiota, lo sabe. ―confieso metiendo un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja. ―Hacerme esa pregunta y haciéndome actuar como una idiota, _ha_, soy idiota~

Tsunayoshi Sawada cambia, su expresión cambia a una avergonzada como dolida, sabe que por su culpa yo no soy nadie en este mundo, pero a pesar de saberlo no hace nada, porque si lo hace yo me aferrare a él pidiendo amor.

Escondo mis ojos en mis flequillos y curvo los labios.

―Tsuna… ―levanto la vista cuando siento su mirada. ―… no te atrevas a poner esa expresión en tu cara en mi presencia. ―Sawada asiente y se relaja. ―sería muy _cínico_ de tu parte.

Me pongo de puntillas y le beso la mejilla.

―Así como eres tú un mafioso también lo soy yo, no te culpare por nada, porque la única culpable soy yo en amarte. ―le aprieto los cachetes, finjo ser otra ahora mismo, una fuerte y alegre. ―En verdad soy estúpida.

Me aparto del cuerpo petrificado del jefe. Tengo ganas de llorar pero no lo volveré hacer delante de él.

―Adiós mafioso-kun~ ―me burlo.

…

Creo que la vida nos depara cosas que no podemos soportar. Nos hace estremecer, llorar, amar y odiar al mismo tiempo. La vida es… una mierda.

…

Yamamoto me mira con tristeza en sus ojos suaves y hermosos, me trae un plato de sopa caliente hecho en el micro ondas

Se sienta en la cama, junto a mí, yo pongo una mano en su pierna con tranquilidad.

―Come.

Me ayuda a sentarme y luego empieza a darme de comer. Me siento como esos niños pequeños que aman cuando sus padres le dan de comer con una sonrisa, pero en vez de recibir una sonrisa de Takeshi solo recibo una mueca insatisfecha.

Creo que si me hubiera enamorado de Yamamoto Takeshi habría sido un poco feliz, solo un poco, porque él también está en la mafia. Si lo hubiera echo de Gokudera me hubiera sentido eufórica, porque estar con Gokudera llena mis huecos vacíos en mi vida, con él saco lo peor y lo mejor de mí. Gokudera es como esos espejos que te muestra lo desdichada y patética que eres, luego dice tus puntos débiles para luego volver a decir que puedes hacer para remediarlo.

No me hubiera importado enamorarme de alguno de los dos, pero el final hubiera sido el mismo; soledad y miedo.

Takeshi curva los labios ligeramente antes de poner el plato casi vacío en la pequeña mesita que tengo a lado de la cama, se quita los zapatos y se mete en la cama conmigo, me aprieta entre sus brazos y yo susurro.

―Te amo Yamamoto-kun.

Él no dice nada, a pesar de que digo que amo en realidad no lo hago. Solo quiero que alguien me lo diga, que alguien me diga que siente que su corazón se parara con solo verme, porque eso es lo que sentía por Tsuna.

…

Las reuniones son un asco. Todos están aparentemente tranquilos cuando en realidad tienen tanto miedo, Reborn está al lado de Tsuna. Gokudera chista la lengua cuando me ve.

―¿Estas mejor mujer estúpida? ―pregunto frunciéndome el ceño.

―Mo, Gokudera-kun~―ronroneo con una sonrisa, el guardián de la Tormenta me da una sonrisa torcida.

Sí, ahora esta satisfecho.

…

Nos sentamos en las sillas con suavidad, Hibari esta alejado de todos, frunce sus cejas cuando nos ve, sus ojos muestran repudio y los otros guardianes no hacen nada.

Chrome sonríe con suavidad, sus mejillas se ruborizan, se ve tan saludable.

―¡Chrome-chan~!

Ella me mira con su único ojo visible y cabecea. Yo muevo la cabeza.

Cuando todos estamos reunidos Reborn empieza a hablar.

―Como sabéis mucho, estamos en la época en las que nos habían mandado al futuro. No quiero ser pesimista, tampoco dudo del poder _del Tre―ni―sette_ pero sería bueno si vosotros informarais sobre lo que pasa alrededor. ―calla momentáneamente antes de curvar los labios. ―Solo porque ahora estemos en paz no significa que las cosas no puedan torcerse.

―Dudo que pase algo Reborn-san. ―susurra Gokudera antes elevar ligeramente la voz. ―Los _Arcobaleno_ dijeron que todo volvería a su cauce, en estos años nos hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos, nos hemos hecho fuertes y también con la ayuda de Enma Kozato.

Todos lo miran con brevedad, la peor lucha para ellos creo que fue con la familia Simón. Eran amigos, eran confidentes y tuvieron que luchar entre ellos solo por culpa de… me estremezo ligeramente. Solo pensar en el primer guardián de la Niebla hace que mi corazón eleve mis palpitaciones.

Reborn sonríe.

―Lo sé Gokudera, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar una nueva guerra que tal vez estalle por no estar lo suficientes preparados.

Los hombres asienten, mientras que Chrome parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

―¡Por supuesto Reborn-san!

…

Me nuevo con tranquilidad, casi sin tocar el suelo de madera. Toco la puerta y escucho su voz ronca.

―Hibari-san.

Los ojos del ex―prefecto se estrechan luego suelta una mirada burlona.

―Miura Haru.

Sonrió no sin antes tragar algo de saliva. El más fuerte guardián de la familia Vongola. Hibari Kyouya.

Me siento de cuclillas a su lado y bajo los ojos al suelo.

―Vengo a pedirle algo Hibari-san. ―susurro bajo, aprieto mis labios sutilmente antes de mirarlo a los ojos con determinación. ―Quiero que me haga sacar mi llama de la voluntad. Deseo, no, _quiero_ sacar mi determinación en llama.

Los ojos grises de Hibari me miran, evalúan hasta donde llegare, se queda en silencio y sorbe el té verde con lentitud.

―No.

Respuesta rápida y sin sentimiento. Asiento.

―Ya veo.

Me levanto con tranquilidad y cabeceo.

―Fue un error haberlo pedido al guardián más fuerte de Vongola.

―No soy un guardián Miura, tampoco tengo que entrenar a un remedo de mafioso.

―Ya.

Me apresuro hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir suelto un comentario.

―Lastima, Tsuna-san creyó que usted sería el único que podría sacar mi llama, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Tal vez no sea tan fuerte.

Cierro la puerta con lentitud y formo una sonrisa.

…

Gokudera cruza los brazos contra su pecho.

―¿Eres estúpida? ―pregunta, para segundos después negar. ―Claro que lo eres.

Yo alzo la ceja.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ―frunce los labios. ―Ir hasta Hibari solo para que te entrene. ¡Eso es estúpido, mujer!

―Solo quiero tener una llama yo también, sé que la tengo.

―No todos pueden tenerlo. Tú no tienes la determinación.

―¿Qué no la tengo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Mira, no sé qué te llevo a hacer algo tonto como entrenarte con Hibari, tampoco quiero saberlo, pero deja de actuar tan _cool_, no eres y no serás Tsuna. El jefe no te volverá a mirar.

Idiota.

Mil veces idiota.

―¡Eso ya lo sé! No lo hago por Tsuna, no lo hago por vosotros, quiero superarme, quiero desatarme de vosotros, sois como una cadena para mí, siempre cuidándome, protegiéndome. ¡No soy Kyoko para que me protejáis con vuestras vidas! ―grito, doy un puñetazo en el pecho de Gokudera, empiezo a dar golpes frenéticos. ―No tenéis que dar la vida por mí, solo… solo quiero ser fuerte.

Gokudera baja la cabeza, me agarra el rostro y sonríe.

―Bien dicho mujer estúpida.

Yo asiento y voy en busca de lo que me llama, sus labios. Él me hace inclinar la cabeza, él es el que baja, me coge de la cintura y me aprieta contra la pared.

El beso de Gokudera es desesperado, frenético y agrio.

―Primero tienes que saber cuál es tu determinación. Que quieres proteger. ―se separa con suavidad de mi boca, pero aun no se aleja.

―No hay nada que quiera proteger. ―susurro. Gokudera asiente. Dudo brevemente antes de murmurar. ―Solo una cosa, mi corazón.

―Es―tú―pi―da

Me aprieto más contra él.

―Gokudera… ¿Esta mal querer proteger solo mi corazón?

―Quien sabe…

―¿Cuál es tu determinación?

―El jefe.

Sonrió.

―Tan predecible Gokudera.

El guardián de pelo plata suspira, gira el rostro a otro lado. Me siento tranquila, Gokudera es mi espejo.

―Ya sé cuál es mi determinación. ―digo. El guardián me levanta una ceja, sus labios sonríen burlonamente.

―¿Ah sí?

―¡Eres tú Gokudera! Mi determinación eres tú, quiero luchar a tu lado, quiero protegerte, tu eres mi espejo.

Gokudera Hayato me mira brevemente antes de saltar en carcajadas, me mira por el rabillo de los ojos húmedo de lágrimas de risa antes de seguir riendo.

―En verdad eres una mujer estúpida.

Sí, lo soy. En verdad soy estúpida, pero en verdad quiero luchar contigo.

N/A. Solo serán tres capítulos, ninguno más. Espero que os guste, y sí, tiene un montonazo de OoC, pero que cojones xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

* * *

Me molesta saber y comprobar que todos creen que soy débil, que soy el eslabón frágil del grupo.

Mientras preparo mi almuerzo a base solo de vegetales y frutas veo de reojo a Tsunayoshi y Reborn.

Ambos me miran.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto al fin cansada, no rehuyó su mirada ya que sé no serviría de nada.

―¿Con Hibari? ―se burla Reborn sonriendo. Antes me hubiera reído de buena gana por esa sonrisa infantil de Reborn, pero antes no sabía que era un asesino, que era y sería siempre el sujeto que llevaría a Tsuna a los peligros de la mafia. Y me arrastro a mí a un destino que no quería pero sin embargo abrace de buena fe.

Dejo el plato lleno de comida en la mesa de mi cocina de mi pequeño departamento y voy a su lado, me siento en el sofá blanco de la pequeña sala.

―¿Por qué no él? ―pregunto con deje de cansancio, Tsunayoshi frunce los labios unos milímetros y luego niega. Después de despedirnos no volvimos a ser como antes, ahora somos más desconocidos que amigos o amantes como antes.

―Haru… ―titubea ligeramente antes de alzar su mirada clara y curvar los labios. ―yo en verdad no necesito otro guardián. ―termina con suavidad.

Antes me hubiera dolido, hubiera pedido y sollozado que me dejara estar a su lado, pero ahora no. Me levantó con suavidad de mi sofá y voy a la puerta de la salida, la abro y sin mirarlo suelto:

―Vete de mi casa.

Sawada asiente, Reborn da un salto del sofá y se posa en el hombro de su pupilo. Tsuna roza su hombro como el mío, antes de salir murmuro:―No lo hago por ti, lo hago porque quiero que una persona en especial me reconozca, tú para él eres especial, entonces también lo serás para mí.

Tsuna gira el rostro sorprendido, luego muerde con ansiedad su labio. Reborn a su lado suelta una sonrisita petulante, yo encojo los hombros.

―El mundo gira, pero no todo es alrededor tuyo Tsuna-san.

Él asiente con perturbación.

―¿Gokudera-kun?

―¿Quién más si no?

Cierro la puerta con lentitud, me apoyo en ella y cierro los ojos.

No lo hago por él. ¿Verdad?

…

Gokudera esta sentado a tres sillas más delante de mí, tiene los ojos serios mientras su mandíbula esta apretada con fuerza, casi puedo oír el rechinar de sus dientes, niego y me hundo más en mi silla. A mi lado esta Chrome sosteniendo aquel enorme tridente maléfico de Mukuro a mi izquierda Ryohei como la última vez en la reunión.

Creo que Sasagawa Ryohei me odia, o tal vez me detesta, siempre es primero en oponerse en mi cruzada de unirme a la familia Vongola, no grita, no dice palabras hirientes pero siempre pregunta: ¿Estáis seguros que sabrá protegerse, proteger a Tsuna?

Todos dudan pero no se oponen abiertamente, más sé que lo hacen mentalmente.

¿En serio estoy capacitada para dar mi vida por Tsunayoshi Sawada? ¿Lo daré cuando sea el momento? ¿O huiré como un cobarde en medio de alguna misión?

Siempre que me pongo a pensar en eso pienso que lo haré, que daré mi vida por él, pero nunca se sabe, los sentimientos, los actos no todos son como queremos, en el último momento todo puede cambiar. Puedo decir sí ahora mismo, pero tal vez mientras este con Tsuna en misión y las cosas se tuerzan sienta odio hacia él por dejarme abandonada y lo deje a él sin protección, tal vez hasta lo traicione.

Prefiero morir a manos de los enemigos que traicionar a Vongola, pero nunca se sabe…

Chrome está cada día más pálida de lo normal, ha adelgazado de forma alarmante, parece más un esqueleto que un ser humano. Sus ropas están holgadas, caen por su cuerpo delgado como muñeca y tiene los labios siempre en una línea tensa, esperando. Pero… ¿Qué espera Chrome?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Tsunayoshi, aparto un mechón de pelo oscuro que obstruye mi vista.

La reunión da comienzo.

―Hola… ―como siempre Tsuna titubea, unos sonríen ligeramente al ver que su amigo no cambio ese hábito de nerviosismo. ―hace poco se registró movimientos alrededor de la mansión Vongola. ―calla brevemente, se lleva una mano a su alborotado pelo y suspira. ―Chicos, os lo ruego, si os topáis con alguien que busca pelea con Vongola no peléis.

―¿Es una orden esa Sawada Tsunayoshi? ―pregunto Hibari desde el fondo, casi en la oscuridad, pero aún así se ven sus ojos grises brillar.

―¡Por supuesto que lo es! ―grita Gokudera inclinándose más en la gran mesa, tiene los puños apretados dejando ver sus nudillos blancos por la presión.

Todos parecen alborotados, Yamamoto esta ausente en su silla, la barbilla reclinada en sus manos, los ojos entrecerrados en un punto fijo, Chrome Dokuro. Ryohei está frunciendo el ceño, no grita pero se contiene, su nariz se frunce y se estira como si fuera capaz de soltar humo.

―¡Callaos panda de inútiles! ―grita por lo bajo Reborn, todos callan. Miran al Arcobaleno fijamente y este golpea con la culata de la pistola a Tsunayoshi. ―Y tú Dame-Tsuna no seas tan llorica, tus guardianes son fuertes, si quieren pelear hacedlo pero no seáis imbéciles pensando que será fácil. Usad vuestra cabeza.

Todos asienten, sonriendo ligeramente. A veces pienso a todos le atraen la lucha, las ganas de hacer valer más su orgullo, de hacer ver a los demás que son más fuerte, son como esos pavos que muestran su plumaje, pavoneándose.

Rodó los ojos y alzo la mano, llamando la atención de Reborn.

―¿Y yo?

―Dudo que vayan a por ti estúpida mujer, no eres guardián del Décimo. ―gruñe Hayato.

―Pero es aliada. ―apunta Reborn con otra _sonrisita_. Él asiente y se encoge los hombros.

―Pero es imposible que peleen con ella Reborn-san, si _ese_ es el caso tal vez la estúpida mujer debería no salir de la mansión Vongola…

―¡Ey! ―me ofendo, golpeo con mi mano la mesa y reto con la mirada al guardián de la Tormenta. ―No me subestimes guardián de la _Tormenta_, que tu tengas un anillo no garantiza siempre la victoria, sin embargo yo también tengo un arma. ―murmuro inclinando mi cuerpo hacia adelante. Los chicos asienten sin importancia. ―Sé pelear, me lo enseño Bianchi y Reborn, no os creáis fuertes por vuestros estúpidos anillos.

―Ma, ma Haru. ―calma Yamamoto sonriéndome. Yo gruño y me vuelvo a sentar en la silla.

―No quiero que me tratéis como una damisela en apuros. Bianchi, Lal y yo sabemos defendernos, no os creáis superiores a nosotras solo porque somos mujeres.

―¡Haru! ―amonesta ahora molesto Gokudera, casi nunca me llama por el nombre, pero cuando lo hace es porque está claramente molesto. Miro a su dirección esperando algo más. ―_Cállate_. Sabemos que tú y las demás son fuertes, pero no tanto, también debéis saber que no sois más fuertes que nosotros, que nuestro Décimo. No estamos luchando contra nosotros mismos, lo estamos contra un enemigo que todavía no se muestra, y ahora estas tú diciendo algo de mujeres y hombres, _¡Puff!_ Décimo no es de los hombres que subestima a las mujeres, nosotros tampoco.

Me calló y asiento. Siento las mejillas rojas. Gokudera tiene razón, mi actuación es de lo más estúpida.

―Ma, ma, Gokudera, Haru, calmaos, las cosas están algo _inusuales_ a nuestro alrededor pero sabremos solucionarlo, no os molestéis mutuamente…

―¡Cállate idiota del beisbol! ―grita Gokudera. ―Esto es algo que Haru tiene que saber, no estamos contra ella, pero tampoco a favor. Es aliada de la familia, Décimo la acepto pero también tiene que saber su _lugar_, Décimo es más fuerte que ella y es quien toma las decisiones, y si dice que no va una misión es que no va. ¿Lo oyes?

Gokudera esta alterado, mueve las manos con frenesí y yo siento que llorare. Es algo que no quiero hacer, pero mis ojos piden liberación. Me levanto abruptamente de la silla y asiento.

―Vale, si queréis a una aliada que haga lo que vosotros pedís de acuerdo, desde ahora mi presencia es inútil aquí ya tomasteis las decisión.

Giro un poco y sonrió.

―Solo quería ser parte de la familia como lo son Bianchi, Lal y… Kyoko-chan―murmuro, Tsuna abre los ojos sorprendido, igual que Ryohei. ―No pienso molestaros más.

Avanzo a paso rápido y abro la puerta. Salgo de reunión sintiéndome una completa inútil.

…

No tiene nada que ver que sea mujer, tampoco el que Tsuna sea un hombre, o el hecho de soy ahora mismo demasiado débil. Me están protegiendo pero eso hace que me sienta inútil y forzada a seguir en mi sitio sin moverme.

Ahora mismo quisiera estar en esa reunión, ayudando, diciendo que pueden confiar conmigo, pero tal vez ahora ya no podré.

Aprieto los labios y alzo la mano para pedir a un taxi. Me subo al coche y desaparezco.

…

Pulso el botón del ascensor y este me lleva al piso de mi departamento. Con la mano temblorosa busco en mi bolso pequeño la llave, cuando le encuentro y siento en mis manos la figura de Goku en mi mano lo aprieto. Abro la puerta de mi departamento y voy directamente a mi habitación, rebusco en mi armario mi ropa, mientras que con los ojos busco mi mochila, la encuentro al final, escondida entre abrigos y camisetas, lo saco y lo tiro en mi cama. Con mi mano derecha empiezo sacando ropas intimas de un cajón y con la izquierda abro otro.

Cuando veo con mis propios ojos el revoltijo que hice suspiro y me caigo por mi propio peso, escondo mi cara entre mis manos y me pongo a pensar.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora? Hice ese comentario estúpido cuando en realidad no tenia nada que ver, me descubrí como la más débil.

Encojo mis hombros temblorosos y me levanto, empiezo empacando la ropa sin ordenar, cierro el cierre de la mochila y lo dejo en la cama. Con pasos apresurados voy hasta la mesilla de noche de lado de mi cama y abro el cajón pequeño. Se ve claramente mi pasaporte, lo saco y lo escondo entre mis bolsillos de mi pantalón de tela negra.

…

Desaparecer como si fuese un ladrón no me gusta, la última vez que lo hice fue huyendo de Japón, dejando a mi padre y madre en medio de la noche, después llame y dije que no buscaran, sé que se preocuparon y llamaron a la policía, ya que Tsunayohi tenía gente alrededor de mi familia, no desistieron hasta que volví a llamar y dejar claro que no quería volver a saber de ellos, los herí pero era lo mejor, en esa época fue lo mejor, aunque me dolió y herí a mi querida familia.

No desaparezco por lo que dijo Gokudera, huyo porque ahora sé que no soy de ayuda. Necesito encontrar a alguien que me entrene y esa persona está en Japón.

Irie Shoichi.

…

Le muestro mi pasaporte a la señorita, ella lo coge y alza una ceja fina.

―¿Matsuda Ayu? ―pregunta entrecerrando la mirada, yo asiento.

―Sí.

Ella parece dudar, aunque creo que es más por el echo que lleve el nombre de una famosa, me siento algo nerviosa y suspiro entre dientes cuando la mujer me entrega el pasaporte falso.

Agradezco con una reverencia pequeña y voy en busca de mi equipaje, es una mochila pequeña con apenas ropas, solo lo que necesitare en estos días.

…

Me siento renovada, es decir, estoy después de tantos años en Japón, el aire es distinto, las personas son distintas, el idioma es distinto pero…

Estoy en casa.

Sonrió y arrastro mis pies por las calles largas y llena de gente.

…

Conseguir que alguien deje de verme como un bicho raro creo que es imposible ahora mismo, seguramente por el pasaporte falso, cuando regrese a Italia le diré a Giannini que me de otro pasaporte, documentos y tarjetas.

Sonrió forzosamente al hombre que me escudriña con su mirada negra, luego suspira y sonríe.

―Bievenida Matsuda Ayu.

Parpadeo y asiento. Cojo mis documentos y los guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Entro en la habitación que rente, es un hotel de cinco estrellas, mejor dicho la suite.

Es espaciosa, tiene un salón grande y una araña que brilla en el techo, las ventanas son blancas y las cortinas ligeramente doradas, la cama es de matrimonio y tiene un escritorio de madera antigua al fondo, el teléfono a lado de la cama.

Suspiro, es costoso, hasta diría que es un gasto enorme pero es necesario.

Alzo el teléfono tirando de paso mi mochila en la cama.

Marco el número de Irie Shoichi.

―¿Hola?

Alguien pregunta detrás del auricular.

―Buenos días, ¿Esta Irie Shoichi?

Se escucha un ligero forcejeo detrás del aparato, parece una lucha con algunos jadeos.

―¡Dame el teléfono Spanner!

Sonrió, Spanner esta también en Japón, eso sí es suerte. Entre los dos podrán ayudarme.

―¡Irie-san! ―grito con alegría en la voz, enrosco mi dedo entre el cable del teléfono y suspiro. ―Soy Haru Miura. ¡Estoy de vuelta!

El forcejo cesa y reina el silencio.

―¿Haru-san? ―pregunta Irie con voz ronca. No se como esta ahora mismo, pero su voz suena más serena y menos chillona que años atrás. ―¿Qué haces en Japón? ¿Tsunayoshi-kun esta bien?

Todos saben mi situación referente a Japón, nadie se atreve a nombrar el nombre del país donde nací. Es un tema _tabú_ para mí, saben que abandone todo para estar a Italia, así que si alguien me preguntará donde nací seguramente diría Italia, con la familia Vongola.

Me estremezco y luego cierro los ojos. Abandone todo por él, pero estoy de vuelta.

―Tsuna-san está bien.

Un suspiro sale de los labios de Irie, luego suelta una carcajada.

―Irie-san… quería preguntar… ¿Podemos vernos en persona?

―¿Por qué?

―Por favor.

Veo de reojo la ventana, suspiro y cojo valor.

―Necesito hablar contigo, también con Spanner-san. ―pongo un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja y digo con voz seria. ―Está conversación no tiene que saberla Tsuna, ni sus guardianes, nadie.

De nuevo el incómodo silencio. Me doy cuenta de que estoy pidiendo demasiado a Irie Shoichi, es decir, él jamás engañaría a Tsuna, estoy segura que le he puesto en una situación incómoda. Dudo brevemente antes de negar. Fue algo tonto. Irie jamás me ayudaría si eso significa no decir nada a Tsuna…

―Lo entiendo. A las cuatro en mi casa estará bien. ―dice con voz seria y luego cuelga.

Alzó mis cejas, sorprendida e intimidada.

Fue sorpresivo que él no preguntara la razón de mi huida de Italia.

Con otro suspiro cansado me levanto de la cama y cuelgo el teléfono. Son las tres y cuarto, es decir, tengo tiempo para vestirme y comer algo antes de ir a la nueva casa de Irie.

Asiento a mis pensamientos y voy directo a la ducha, quitándome la ropa.

…

Me habían dicho que la casa de Irie era grande, con un pequeño jardín descuidado en la entrada, con la correspondencia a rebosar en el buzón, pero ahora que lo veo solo siento que es una casa de soltero.

No es tan grande como me lo había descrito Tsuna, tampoco es una pocilga de pobretón, es digno y peculiar para él.

Toco con mis nudillos la puerta y está se abre en un segundo. Con la respiración acelerada Irie me mira.

―Entra por favor. ―murmura suavemente, asiento y me quito suavemente las botas negras que llevo, camino por el pasillo largo y ligeramente oscuro, de reojo veo como Shoichi me sigue con la vista puesta en mi figura, fijamente, preguntándose la razón.

Entro en el salón de su casa, pequeña pero limpia, Spanner está en el rincón mirando fijamente la televisión mientras chupa su paleta de corazón. Yo sonrió.

―¡Spanner-san!

El rubio deja de lado la atención a la televisión y me mira, sus ojos se estrechan milímetros antes de sonreír perezosamente.

―Haru-san…

Siento inquietud en mi pecho, algo me dice que ellos esperaban mi presencia.

―Siéntate por favor. ―susurra Irie poniendo el dedo índice en las gafas gruesas para subirlas. Asiento suspirando y me pongo de cuclillas en el suelo y luego me siento sobre mis piernas.

Esto se me hace familiar, un día pedí a mi padre permiso para salir y él me ordeno que lo pidiera como era debido, ahí media arrodillada y la cabeza gacha.

Sí, es igual que la petición que pedí hace años a mi padre. Sin embargo él no está ahora mirándome con esos ojos profundos, solo son Spanner e Irie.

―No hemos dicho nada a Tsunayoshi-kun. ―explica Irie cerrando los ojos antes de volver clavarlos en los míos. ―Quisiera una explicación Haru-san.

Mi cuerpo tiembla por su voz suave y autoritaria. Relamo los labios y asiento.

―Salí de Italia… ―confieso con voz inaudible, ellos asienten. ―para que vosotros me ayudéis a mi formación de aliada con Tsuna-san. Quiero ser una guardiana más para él.

―Tsunayoshi-kun ya tiene sus guardianes Haru-san― suspira Irie contra un mechón rebelde de su pelo rojo. ―Tiene a aliados como la familia de Enma Kozato, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú serás mejor que ellos Haru-san?

Tabú. No soy mejores que sus guardianes, es imposible que sea como Enma o sus guardianes, o como Tsuna y los suyos. No creo estar al nivel de ellos pero lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas, para estar en una lucha con ellos, para ser su respaldo, para que confíen en mí con su corazón.

―Te agradezco Irie-san que no dijeras…

―No te confundas Haru-san, no le dije a Tsunayoshi-kun porque no fue necesario, él ya lo intuyo.

Abro los ojos sorprendida antes de soltar una carcajada amarga. Él siempre sabría más que yo, siempre estaría más alerta.

―Tsuna-san es todo un gran personaje. ―susurro estrechando los ojos. Spanner levanta una ceja y asiente después. ―Como ya lo sabe no creo que sea necesario deciros para que estoy aquí. Quiero que me ayudéis en mi entrenamiento.

Irie y Spanner sonríen y se miran con complicidad.

―Spanner tiene un nuevo _Moska_. ―anuncia Irie palmeando la espalda de su amigo, luego suspira y se ajusta las gafas. Esa faceta suya me hace pensar en la bipolaridad. ―No destruyáis mi casa, me costo demasiado. ―gruño por la bajo, yo asentí y me levante del suelo sintiendo las piernas adormecidas. Tiemblo y me apoyo un poco en la mesa pequeña del salón.

―¿Tengo que esperar algo más?

―Sí, mi _Moska_ es invencible. ―se regodea sonriendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Sé que los robots que hace Spanner son asombrosos pero si Tsuna pudo con ellos yo también.

―Ya lo veremos. ―digo sonriendo, el ingeniero asiente dispuesto a no dejarse derrotar.

…

Mi respiración es pesada y entrecortada, estoy segura que estoy sudando y ruborizada por el esfuerzo, Spanner me mira fijamente y eleva los labios en una sonrisa.

Intente derrotar a su nuevo Moska pero no puede hacerle el menor rasguños, es duro, y tiene unos _reflejos_ que combatirían con los de Yamamoto.

Pongo la palma de mi mano derecha en el suelo para no caerme hacia atrás por el impacto del golpe de Moska, entrecierro los ojos y busco un punto débil, pero creo que es imposible si Spanner lo hizo recientemente debió de aprender de sus antiguos errores haciéndolo casi invencible.

Jadeo con pesadez y me desplomo en el suelo, de rodillas y apenas respirando suplico con la mirada al rubio.

―Si moska no te ataca realmente es como si no entrenaras. ―apunta con una perezosa sonrisa.

Yo gruño.

¡Lo sé! Pero eso no deja de ser difícil intentar acabar con el robot.

Me levanto a duras penas del suelo y respiro con dificultad, a mi lado están las armas que me dieron Irie y Spanner. Pistolas, bombas, una katana y muchas variedades más. No sé cual utilizar, lo único que me enseño a usar Reborn y Bianchi fue una pistola y veneno.

El veneno dudo que le haga algo, y una bala en su impenetrable carcasa sería imposible. Suspiro agitadamente y veo de reojo algunas dinamitas y una granada.

Sonrió brevemente antes de coger la dinamita y granada.

…

Irie Shoichi está muy enfadado, sus ojos achicados y la nariz frunciéndose a cada momento, mientras que con su dedo aprieta firmemente su gafa, Spanner suspira y se recarga en su pierna derecha, yo me siento delicadamente en la silla de la cocina.

―¡Casi hicisteis volar mi casa! ―gruñe apretándose los labios con los dientes. Yo sonrió tímidamente. No era lo que tenía en mente pero sí, casi hago volar por los aires la casa de Irie. Me di cuenta que mezclar la pólvora de la dinamita con la granada es un serio peligro.

Inclino la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

―Lo siento Irie-san.

El pelirrojo asiente ceñudo, cruza los brazos y apunta con su mirada afuera.

―La próxima vez que hagáis algo estúpido como mezclar granadas y dinamitas con _misiles_. ―frunce más el ceño mirando fijamente a su compañero. ―Os largáis.

―Hm~ ―suspira Spanner.

Asentimos los dos, más por ayudarlo a que se calme, aunque en realidad dudo que pueda cumplir yo con lo que dijo. Me sería imposible intentar derrotar a Moska con las manos desnudas.

Adecir verdad creo que ni siquiera podré con armas. Tal vez debería pedir algo más de armas, ayuda o cualquier cosa a Spanner, seguramente me ayudaría. Le pediré ayuda, lo necesito, necesito vencer a Moska e ir de nuevo a Italia.

Me esperan muchos, Tsuna y Gokudera, los demás guardianes.

Resoplo contra mi flequillo y miro al rubio.

―¿Algún punto débil?

―¿Crees que te lo diré?

―¡Claro que no! Pero seguramente me dirás si tiene uno ¿No?

Spanner ríe suavemente, parece algo infantil pero me gusta su forma de reír. Es como si restara importancia a este asunto mayor.

Pone un dedo en su barbilla y luego niega.

―Solo puedes vencerlo haciéndote más fuerte.

Suspiro con resignación.

¿Más fuerte que el nuevo mejorado Moska?

…

La casa de Irie no es grande como pensé antes, pero sí su sala de entrenamiento subterráneo. Ahí esta su laboratorio, sus máquinas. Diría que ese es el corazón de la casa de Irie Shoichi.

…

Busco en el ordenador portátil que compre antes de volver a la suite, busco en _google_ puntos débiles de robots, y solo me encuentro con circuitos y más cosas de ingeniería que no tengo la menor idea. Pero algo llama de atención.

Agua. Los robots son hechos a base de circuitos, cables y seguramente tiene una fuente de energía para funcionar.

¿El agua es el punto débil de Moska?

Sonrió y asiento.

…

Soy verdaderamente estúpida. Cuando llegue a casa de Irie y dije rápidamente que quería luchar con Moska Spanner asintió, pero cuando pedí agua él me vio con una burlona sonrisa.

Descubrí segundos después de echar agua a Moska que ese no era su punto débil.

Spanner soltó una carcajada de suficiencia.

―¿Agua? ―pregunto aun sonriendo. Asentí ruborizada. ―Mis Moska no es tan débil Haru.

¡Lo sé! En verdad lo sé, pero me molesta no poder con Moska cuando en verdad Yamamoto puede con él solo con su katana.

…

Me siento en la cama mirando al vacío. Tengo la tentación de llamar a mis padres. ¿Tendrían el mismo número de teléfono?

Cuando siento un cosquilleo en mis manos decido llamar, antes de alzar el teléfono este suena.

Lo cojo más por acto reflejo y pregunto.

―¿Si?

El silencio me recibe, frunzo las cejas.

―_.._._Mujer estúpida_. ―murmura él. Sonrió con alegría.

―Gokudera-kun…

―_Décimo murió. _

Mi mundo se derrumba con esas palabras. Dejo de pensar, dejo de actuar, dejo de respirar, dejo caer lágrimas y dejo caer el auricular del teléfono.

Ahora, a las siete y trece minutos, hora japonesa, con el _cielo_ cayéndose ante mis ojos, veo que este momento quedará grabado para siempre.

Siete y trece minutos, mi mundo acaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

_

* * *

_

El ataúd está medio abierto, mostrando tan solo el rostro de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mientras yo miro con ojos vacíos el sitio donde yace el cuerpo sin vida de él veo también a Kyoko que está abrazando el ataúd con sus manos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, por primera vez en todo el tiempo de amistad con Kyoko siento que la odio.

Ese era mi lugar, ese era mi sitio. Él era mío.

Aparto la mirada dolida y entierro mi rostro en el pecho del guardián del anillo Tormenta. Gokudera Hayato está a mi lado. Sus suaves y plateados cabellos caen ocultando sus ojos verdes. El ceño lo tiene relajado. Creo que él piensa que todo es un sueño.

Seguro que Tsunayoshi regresará.

Aprieto con mi mano la suya y jadeo.

―Es cruel. ―susurro.

…

_¿Por qué tienes que morir cuando intento sacarte de mi corazón? ¿No vez que eso me hace sentir más culpable aún? _

_¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora con estos sentimientos que nacían por Gokudera? ¿Tengo que ocultarlos porque tú ya no estás? ¿Tengo que vigilar mis movimientos con él? _

_¿Por qué eres tan cruel Tsuna? _

…

En fila, como si se tratara de un momento histórico, o como si recibieran el graduado de secundaria todos los guardianes están. Empezando por Lambo y terminando por Hibari que esta mirando con aires aburridos la sala.

Pero hay algo que llama la atención en Hibari. Sus tonfas. Hoy no las porta.

¿Es una muestra de ligera amistad?

Lambo mantiene sus ojos de un lado a otro, buscando a Reborn, quiere sentirse consolado como yo, pero el Arcobaleno no esta en la sala. Desapareció.

Alzo los ojos y los vuelvo al ataúd. Kyoko sigue ahí, llorando y ensuciando el ataúd de Tsuna.

Aprieto los labios. No tengo que odiarla, no es su culpa. No lo es…

Pero no puedo, siento que mi corazón estallara en cualquier momento. Algo se rompe, estalla, se dispersa en mi corazón. La semilla del odio.

Odio a Tsuna y Kyoko. Los odio.

…

Hibari desaparece en un parpadeo, se marcha con gracia y frialdad de la sala donde uno se despide de Décimo Capo de la familia Vongola.

El vino se sirve como si fuera una fiesta. Nadie derrama una lágrima, pero en sus ojos se ven el dolor, la angustia y el desazón de no volver a ver a Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera es el más compuesto. Saludo con frialdad a los amigos de Tsuna. Creo que Gokudera morirá pronto. Él busca venganza, en sus ojos se ven el deseo de cobrar venganza por la muerte de su jefe. De su Yondaime. De su Décimo.

Yo agacho la cabeza y me voy a lado de Lambo, a consolar al pequeño niño que cuide cuando era pequeño, que lo ame como si se tratara de un niño corriente.

Le pongo una mano en el hombro y él me mira con rapidez.

―Haru. ―su voz tiembla, aprieta los labios y segundos después me abraza sofocándome, llora como aquel entonces donde era un niño asustadizo. Llora como aquel día que pidió chupetines.

Ah, este es mi pequeño y adorable Lambo pienso.

Lambo llora contra mi hombro, jadea y sus ojos brillantes se opacan por la tristeza. Entonces yo miro a otro lado, sabiendo que si lo veo llorar yo también caeré.

La acaricio los rizados pelos sin mirarlo.

…

_Gokudera… a veces me pregunto, si me hubiera enamorado de ti primero… ¿Seguiría sintiendo este dolor en pecho? _

_Gokudera… a veces me pregunto… ¿Podré olvidarme de Tsuna? _

_Gokudera… a veces me pregunto… ¿Tú me odias? _

…_Gokudera… Gokudera… ¿Por qué estamos tan callados? _

…

Reborn aparece, su rostro esta serio, no oculta su mirada ónix, creo que es para dar a entender que él no llorara, por más que su estudiante haya muerto.

Es frio y distante, el aura que desprende Reborn es más oscura, más tenebroso.

Me alejo de Lambo con una conciliadora sonrisa en los labios y una promesa que yo siempre estaré ahí por él.

Sé que es mentira… pero es mejor vivir engañados teniendo esperanzas que vivir solos y con dolor.

Me acerco a Reborn y miro de reojo a Gokudera que asiente a las preguntas de los subordinados de personas que estoy segura que son lacayos de otras mafias.

―¿Cómo murió? ―pregunto suavemente, no queriendo hablar más, apunto como mi mirada al ataúd y Enma Kozato que mira al frente sin pestañar, parece lejano.

―Protegiendo a un amigo. ―responde Reborn curvando los labios. ―Es un estúpido pero no se podría esperar menos de Dame-Tsuna.

Yo asiento.

―Sí, es cierto.

No decimos más, creo que las palabras solo serían vacías si seguimos hablando, si seguimos pensando que esto en realidad no paso.

…

_Gokudera… ¿Por qué no lloras? _

…

Con mi mano aprieto suavemente el hombro de Kyoko.

―Recomponte. ―susurro, de reojo su hermano me mira, esperando algo más, tal vez que yo grite contra ella, pero niego, no haré eso, no ensuciare el ataúd de Tsuna, no llorare delante de ellos. ―Eres Kyoko, la mujer amada de Tsuna, recomponte.

Sus ojos, lágrimas, su boca, jadeante, Kyoko es un espectáculo, un ridículo espectáculo que sería yo si no contuviera mis sentimientos. Le aprieto otra vez el hombro y le sonrió brevemente.

A veces siento que la vida no tiene sentido, salgo aturdida de cada giro que da la mía, y herida.

…

Nos miramos a los ojos, somos los últimos que quedamos en el desolado mausoleo que es velado Tsuna. En nuestros ojos está el pesar.

Giramos la vista hasta Tsuna, que aún muerto nos separa.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien.

Yo asiento, pongo un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja.

―A veces siento que Tsuna es cruel, otras que es pícaro con la vida, y otras… que es vacío. Ahora mismo es lo último.

Sonrió y niego.

―¡Que estoy diciendo!

―Cálmate mujer.

Muerdo mi labio sin poder contenerme.

―¡Tsuna es cruel! ¡Maldita sea, es jodidamente cruel!

―Mujer…

―¡Lo odio! ¡Odio a Tsuna, me está haciendo mucho daño!

―¡Cálmate!

Gokudera se mueve más rápido que un pestañeo, me coge de los hombros y me sacude con violencia.

―¡No grites en presencia del Décimo!

Sus hombros, antes que me parecían cálidos, protectores se convierten en una derrumbada pared, tiemblan, parece morir de frío, pero ahí está él. Mirándome intensamente con sus verdes ojos, con los labios tensos y su cara pálida.

_Gokudera… ¿Por qué no podemos llorar? _

Muerdo mi lengua para no gritarle.

Verdes, intensos como un océano, lejanos como el cielo, cálidos como el rayo del sol y negros como la noche. Sus cabellos plateados caen por sus mejillas, siento el cosquilleo en mi cara y me pongo de puntillas, aprieto mi boca contra la suya y reprimo lo que siento, ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar y ganas de morir.

Le beso la boca con suavidad, muevo mis labios suavemente mientras engancho mi mano en su pelo atrayente.

―…Gokudera…

Hayato suspira contra mi boca. Me acaricia mi mejilla.

―Mujer.

―Huyamos, lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, muy lejos.

Entonces se aparta, me mira con furia, sus ojos son feroces, como los ojos de Tsuna cuando batallaba, feroces, rizados como el sol, llameando.

―No.

Gira y hace una reverencia al ataúd de Tsuna, y sé que será la última vez que lo vea. Tengo ese presentimiento.

Desaparece, Gokudera desaparece, se desvanece como una ilusión, todo a mí alrededor se apaga poco a poco y grito, me derrumbo.

…

_Gokudera… ¿Alguna vez nos amamos?_

_¿Alguna vez dijimos que nos queríamos?_

_Gokudera… ¿Sientes este mismo dolor que yo? Y si es así ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por Tsuna que era tu amigo y hermano…_

_O_

_…_

_Porque nunca tuvimos oportunidad de darle un sí a esto que sentíamos?_

* * *

N/A. Whao, sí, eso, Dios no me lo puedo creer, soy masoquista ¿Eh? Jodidamente cruel, pero me gusta ser así. Espero que os haya gustado.

P.D Este final me salió así porque leía un shojo que era más drama que amor y me convirtió en esto, si queréis culpar a alguien ¡Culpad al shojo! kjakajka


End file.
